The Beginning of a New World: Origins
by MaximusX
Summary: I'm very excited to present my first fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. This is the journey of Uzumaki Akira the Father of all Ninja. Powerful he may be, Akira is on a journey to restore peace from the oppressing bijuu as well as helping those on his quest
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5

**"The Beginning of a New World Order"**

In the beginning war brokeout throughout the world between 9 demons with extreme power, who arose from the depths of the planet. These Demons which are referred to as Bijuu battled constantly shaking the world at its very core and causing chaos for the people who inhabited it. Each Bijuu was separated by the number of tails in which they possessed, and the strongest and feircest of them was Kyuubi (Nine-tails). Kyuubi was considered the Lord of all Bijuu vastly different from the others and twice as intelligent. He alone ruled and wherever he went he caused massive destruction with his great power and obliterated all who stood in his way.

With all the battles between these Bijuu, humans were caught in the middle serving these unrelenting and evil demons helpless and powerless. Each Country was divided among the Bijuu and named accordingly, for example, Kyuubi inhabited the Fire Country, Icibi the Wind Country, and so forth. There were 5 countries in total because those Bijuu who had lost to the others abandoned and hid oppressing small towns and villages who in returned served them in fear. Humans were looked to as nothing more than food or playthings that amused the Bijuu that they served and were oppressed by.

Until he came.

A man of unknown origin and power traveled village to village defeating each Bijuu one by one. The people at that time did not know who this strange warrior was nor did they ask. He came through as quickly as he left. Then one day a messenger from another village told stories about the man and how he easily defeated the Ichibi and the Sanbi and freed the people who were oppressed by them. The messenger said this man breathed fire, summoned lightning from the sky, had power over the waters, caused the earth to tremble at his command, and flew like the wind cutting down his opponents with incredible force and speed.

The people asked "what does he look like"...or ..." how will we know its him"...??? The messenger replied very vaguely saying "I don't know what he looks like for sure but he has hair like the color of the Sun and eyes the color of a deep blue ocean. The messenger left the village saying he did not know where this mysterious warrior was heading or what his intent was, but he had heard rumors that the man was heading this way and for the Fire Country to be on the lookout for him.

Lately people all over have been stirring rumors about this man and how he has defeated 7 Bijuu so far, but on the other hand he has not killed one and in exchange for not killing the Bijuu he defeats he asks 2 requests from them. One request is to never return to oppressing the people of this world and to live in peace by taking solitude forever, and the other remains unknown. It has been said that if the Covenant with the Bijuu is broken that he or his descendents will return one day to defeat them once more and will make them atone for there misdeeds.

One day around spring a drifter came through town, Southeast Fire Country. He was wearing a hood and also a worn brown cape that flowed down to almost his ankles, and carried with him a giant scroll on his back. The villagers were in fear of him and did not ask the man his name because if HE was the one the stories were of they didn't want to get involved with him nor did they trust his motives. The stranger later found an Inn to stay at, but before he could even get a room the village heads went and confronted the man. It was said after a long drawnout discussion with him, the village leaders found him rather pleasent and cheerful saying that he was harmless and had good money and even offered to buy drinks for them.( Which they gladly accepted as a peace offering, of course) Then it was the end of their conversation that startled the Village Leaders..it was ..when they asked him for his name...The man slowly let down his hood and revealed his bright yellow hair as golden as the sun and looked at them with his deep blue eyes and said to them..."My name is...

Uzumaki Akira..."

Part 1: End

"With this startling introduction, the man known as Uzumaki Akira."

Its been a long time since the three Elders of the Fire Country had been gathered together under the same roof. Out of all the Elders in Fire Country only two stood out above the rest. Hyuuga Hitoshi of the Hyuuga Clan and Uchiha Makoto of the Uchiha Clan. Both men of equal respect of one another, and also of the village and country they were apart of. Firstly, Makoto asked Akira what his intentions were in the village and what brought him here. Akira smiled and said "I've come to seek out someone"...although very cryptic Akira took his last sip of sake and proceeded to retire for the evening, but before he stood up Hitoshi asked "Who have you come to seek out?"...

Akira looked towards Hitoshi and smercked saying to him "I've come to free you from the Lord of these lands"...Hitoshi and Makoto's eyes opened widely and both men stood up in astonishment and fear. They immediately knew who this man was and what his purpose for coming here would be. Makoto trembled and said "You're the one they've talked about the one they call..." Akira interrupts Makoto, " Yeah, Yeah I've been called a lot of things. I thank you for your hospitality now if you don't mind I need to rest, and I'll be happy to answer any questions in the morning. I've got a big day tomorrow and I need to gather my strength...good night gentlemen." The two Elders were shocked at Akira's response and how cavalier he was towards them and the prospect of what he was about to undertake, but both decided it wise to let Akira stay for the night to further question the young man in the morning.

That night the third elder who was with them was known as Elder Hebi. He was a quiet man and lived in the Village Hidden in the Grass. Villages were Hidden because of the breakouts of war between the Bijuu, so to keep mortality rates low and protect themselves Villages would be built in hiding places in each country and shrines to the Bijuu would be built away from the Village as a decoy to help protect the villages from being raded by the nearby Bijuu. Elder Hebi, however, was a devout servent and Cheif Priest of Hachibi the snake Bijuu. Hebi built several underground caverns and hideaways which were secret shrines to Hachibi and also hiding places to keep Hachibi slaves who were disobedient to Hachibi and were made sacrafices to him. Hebi that night consulted with his loyal servent priests about the current events of this new stranger that appeared and what his purpose was.

Also on that night Hebi sought out his Master as well "It is I my Lord, Hebi"...with a penitent look on his face Hebi kneeled to the ground as a forked tongue greater than himself flicked up and down in the darkness of the shrine. "A stranger and a powerful threat has come my Lord he..." Hebi is interupted by a hissing raspy voice.."Whom do you think you are talking to servant...I can smell your fear...and when I smell fear I get hungry..."..Hebi trembles as he slowly tries to get a hold of himself.."My Lord I have word of the one who is called...'Shadow Warrior'...his actual name is Uzumaki Akira and he's currently staying at an Inn Southeast of Fire Country in the Village Hidden in the Vines with Uchiha Makoto and Hyuuga Hitoshi." "You have done well servent, I shall spare you for now since you have been useful to me.." Hebi with a sigh of relief.."Thank you My Lord"...Hachibi interrupts his breif releif..." Stay close to him and let me know of his whereabouts and progresssss..." ...Hebi...replies "Yes, My Lord" as the giant serpent recedes from his presence.

Part 2: End

"Morning at Last"

Akira, heads to the front door of the Inn just before dawn. As he makes his way out of the Inn he's abrubtly greeted by Makoto and Hitoshi. "Were you trying to sneak away...?"...Makoto states in an inquisitive voice. "No...no...you've got the wrong idea...I was just going to take an early morning walk...honest," said Akira. "Really then why have you checked out of the Inn and have packed up all of your belongings??" said Hitoshi, as he smirks at the young man looking down at his limited supplies that he arrived in town with. As Makoto and Hitoshi grow more suspicious of Akira a deep sigh finds its way across Akira's face..."You got me..."...As the 3 men pause for a breif moment Makoto asks "Akira-san why don't you join Hitoshi-san and I for morning Chai (Tea)." As Akira gazes at the Dawn of a new morning he looks back at both men one dressed in fine black garments and the other white..."Sure, why not"...

A great gate emerges and inside is a beautiful site full of luscious trees, hot springs, and sturdy yet elegant home. "Good Morning"...As all 3 men enter this piece of eden they are greeted by a most beautiful woman. Makoto interrupts the moment "Oh Good morning dear, please Akira this is my wife Uchiha Asami "..."Pleasure to meet you Asami..."...As Makoto heads up closer to the house he's greeted by a small figure in the middle of the courtyard..."Daddy Daddy..."...As Makoto picks up the small child he motions for Akira "This is my son his name is...Uchiha Hajime"...as Akira greets the small child with Raven black hair and eyes the color of the most fertile soil he can't help but smile at his innocence..."It seems you have a wonderful and happy family Makoto"...Makoto nods..."Why thank you I'm very fortunate than most and that's why I've brought you here with Hitoshi to talk some very important matters with you..."...

Inside the house Makoto and Hitoshi face Akira as they sip on their drinks, it's a serious mood as the conversation begins. "Is it true do you plan on traveling to the center of Fire Country to confront Kyuubi?"...As Makoto opens up the dialoge between the three...Akira tilts his head down and smiles " Yes...that is exactly what I intend to do..."...Hitoshi interrupts..."I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to do that.."...Akira looks up..."Huh...?? ...Do you not wish to be free of that tyrant..?"...Makoto and Hitoshi both look down in discouragement...Hitoshi suddenly raises his head..."For many years we have tried to confront and kill the beast but have failed and along with failure we've paid the price..." (Flashback)..w/Hitoshi..."My Father Hyuuga Isamu...lead not only all of our best men into battle but also our brothers. Our families...the Uchiha and Hyuuga have worked together throughout these decades to establish security and peace to our families and our village. We've attacked the monster with all of our might and only a few have survived..if they survived..only to come back to a broken home ravaged by the beast inspite of our attempts... My father and Makoto's as well lead an army only to be sending them to early graves, and both of our fathers were killed by that monster..along with the village they called home...only I, Makoto and a small number of us survived only to move on and start over...(end Flashback)...That is why we urge you not to go...because you will die and not only that... the beast will find us and punish us because of your actions...Don't you see our families are at stake..."...Hitoshi is interrupted by a sharp and powerful glare from Akira..."...I promise Hitoshi-san...that I will not let anything bad become of your family and your village...you have my word.."...

As the conversation moves to it's emotional climax...Hitoshi...is taken back at the young man's words...and angrily shouts with troubled eyes that reflect a dark past..."How...HOW...How do you, one man, intend to fight that horrid creature!!!...It is impossible to defeat it...!!!"...Akira slowly stands up..."With this..."...Makoto and Hitoshi are taken back with amazement an awe as Akira is engulfed by blue flames that circle and flicker around his body..."What is this??"...Hitoshi exclaims...both elders are slowly being pushed to the back of the room by this terrifying and incredible force...As Akira looks up with a firm look of determination on his face..."This is my Chakra...You see...you could say that I'm the first one in known existence to combine Pure Mental and Spiritual Energy and the Body or Physical Being together..."..as the room returns to normal and the bright blue fiery light that illuminated it dies down to as if it never existed...Akira adds with a cavalier smirk on his face..."To put it simply...I've found a way to Combine the Spirit and Body energy and manipulate them simultaneously...or as I call it...'Manipulating the Chakras'..."...

Part 3: End

"The Blacksmith and the Carpenter"

Uchiha and Hyuuga...These two Noble Houses have stood as strong pillars in the decades of violence and chaos. The two founders of the Village hidden in the Vines stand proud in each ones own craft. Blacksmiths by trade, the Uchiha Clan have forged not only weapons of great beauty and power but also honor and integrity throughout their Clan. Uchiha Makoto, a learned man not only in the art of a Blacksmith, but a strategist and tactician is well deserved as the head and the one responsible for upholding that integrity and honor of his ancestors. He alone is responsible for the survival of the Uchiha and also remembers the sacrafice of his Father and the heritage that was left behind after that horrid day when Kyuubi struck. The pride of the Uchiha Clan is the mastery of fire that they have used for countless generations as blacksmiths. The manipulation Fire has been the tool of trade for the Uchiha that has insured it's livelyhood to this day by providing custom goods and services to the village and villagers forging a better tomorrow. This is attested to by the crest their clan, which is a fan used to control the flame.

The Hyuuga, however, have been counted as a clan of talented carpenters. Devoted each day to their work and striving for perfection. The Hyuuga are led by Hyuuga Hitoshi, and he leads the Hyuuga as a General leads his army. Meticulus and a Perfectionist, Hyuuga Hitoshi constructs and builds literally and metaphorically the supports that the Village Hidden in the Vines rests on. His skill and mastery of carpentry is only matched by his work ethic and devotion to family and village. For many years the Hyuuga have taken responsibility for providing the village with it's luster and architechual beauty. Quick witted and calm Hitoshi honors his clan's pride by his craft and skill, and by working with Makoto they together have founded an entire village built on the foundation of hope.

Hitoshi, a quiet man though, lives further south of Makoto in the village. His home is a wondrous site as Makoto's, and he is fortunate to have a loving daughter. Hitoshi is a shrewd looking man with long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white kimono and purple sash around his waist. He regularly meets with Makoto daily to discuss the village's social and economical issues concerning it's protection and safety as well as common peace in the village itself. His one and only daughter is the apple of his eye and she alone could draw a smile upon his somewhat stern face; her name is Hyuuga Hitomi. Hitomi is a beautiful girl, quiet and shy at times she brings great joy to her father and mother by helping with daily chores and errands that needed to be done around the house. Hitomi has long dark hair and is about the same age as Makoto's little boy Uchiha Hajime. She hadn't a care in the world and is gentle and kind to all she meets. Hitoshi thinks the world of her but there is one thing about her that always broke his impervious heart. It was the fact that Hitomi was born blind, and her eyes were as beautiful as the whitest winter snow.

Part 4: End

"The Shadow of the Snake"

Back at Makoto's home Akira gathered his things and was ready to head out of town. Akira immediately stunned Makoto and Hitoshi with his unique and profound abilities. As Akira left Makoto asked, "Is their anything that I can do to help you on your journey?"...Akira smirked as he flipped his hood over his dishoveld blonde hair.."In three days I will return if you wish, I have heard your concerns and understand your feelings, and I also have great respect for you two so I will protect this village with my life if trouble is caused by my visit to the Him..."...Hitoshi questioned Akira once more " How will we know that you can gaurantee us this security?"...Akira looked back "You have my word, Old Man Hitoshi..."... As the two Elders looked on they continued dialogue between themselves..."Hey, Hitoshi do you think what the young man says is true...do you think he can do what both of our clans have failed at so many times...?"..."I don't know for sure Makoto, but he's a real interesting kid..."...

As Akira made his journey to visit Kyuubi another evil was stirring in the Country of Fire. Hebi, the chief priest of the Hachibi, had been following Akira's movements ever since he left Hidden Vines Village. "(Sigh)...I think I'll stop and rest here for the night...It's getting dark and I need to get some rest..." Akira looked down at his bag of contents and pulled out a single scroll with black striped marks tipped on each end of it. "Kai" (Release)...As the cloud of smoke dissapated a primative yet cozy shelter was slowly revealed out of the thick smoke. Akira rested for the night while unknown to him guests had already arrived to join him.

SNAP...POP...CRACK...The thickets and dead twigs of old branches crackled as it immediately woke Akira..."Hmmm company huh..."...Akira thought to himself...As Akira casually walked towards the entrance of his cozy dwelling...he could tell not one but five...five visitors had come and were increasingly closing in on the shelter he had summoned. " Who's there...and don't make me find out the hard way..."...Akira's face grew impatient at the lack of response to his question...As the unkown visitors grew closer Akira...bit his thumb.."Ow"...he smirked as the blood came out..."SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: TOAD TOUNGE RETREIVAL"...As Five toads of his stature were summoned they immediatley leaped forward and let loose their elastic and adhesive tounges torward these unwelcomed guests.

Screams and pleas for help immediately ensued in the darkness as Akira grabbed an ember and lit it on fire using one of his fire techniques. As Akira grew closer to the men he noticed their clothing and looked towards the one immediately in front of him..."Who are you??"...Akira asked the dimly lit mans face as he walked closer to the tongue tied prisoner. "It is I...the Elder that greeted you at the Inn with Makoto and Hitoshi...I am Hebi..."...Akira looked upon Hebi still unconvinced that his intentions were purely innocent..."Who are these men and why have you been following me since I left the village earlier today..?"...As Hebi looked around he spoke.."These are my subordinates...they are fellow clergy of mine...we came here to...to..."..."To What!!" Akira responed angrily...Hebi immediately shakes at the intensity of Akira's eyes as the flame flickers off in the background of his pupils..."We came here to help you find...Kyuubi...and tell you EXACTLY where he is...!!"...Akira desummoned the toads and as the five men got up he asked..."You know where he dwells huh..."...Hebi and his clergy..."Yes...Yes...we we'll show you...Let us come with you and we'll take you directly there.!!"...Akira a bit frustrated for having his sleep interrupted...was rather abrupt..."Fine...You may come...but I will meet with you in the morning...for now I need to get my sleep..."...Hebi and his clergy slowly crept away into the darkness...as Akira thought to himself..."Hebi...coming out all the way in the middle of the night to approach me when he had all day and not only that he has four other men with him..."..."If he can lead me to Kyuubi that would be great...but it sounds more like and excuse to save his skin for now...I better be more attentive from here on out..."

Part 5: End

"Path to Kyuubi"


	2. Chapter 6,7,8,9,10

"Path to Kyuubi"

(YAWNS)...(POOF)...As the smoke clears, Akira neatly returns the black striped scroll back into his leather pouch. Tired from an interrupted sleep Akira stretches back and forth from crackling his neck to his fingertips...he then begins to awake while rubbing the sleepers from his eyes and noticing his ever growling stomach. "Huh...I guess your hungry too...looks like breakfast is in order first." While looking around for a decent meal a voice comes from the clearing out of the woods..."Akira-san...it is I Hebi..."...Akira amused says to himself..."Heh...So now he decides to let his presence known first instead of sneaking around all the time and he's alone as well,...but food is the only thing on my mind as of now..."...As Hebi makes his way towards the blonde...he says.."Come with me I've made breakfast...please come and join me it's the least I can do for disturbing you last night.."...Akira takes no time in revealing a big grin on his face as he thinks to himself..."Jackpot!"...

Hebi and Akira retreat to a small cabin a few miles away...Akira is hypnotized by the warm, thick, and savory smelling aroma coming from inside the cabin. "What's this?"..Akira exclaimed...with his nose high and eyes shut only to focus more on the intoxicating smells..."It's miso ramen" exclaimed Hebi...Hebi continues.."We clergy priests tend to travel a lot so food needs to be quick and easy to make...so we carry these dried ramen noodles and a few raw vegetables around...for cooking and such.."...Akira...looks on with his right hand cupping his chin..."I see...I see.."...The two men begin eating the freshly provided breakfast and engage into conversation. "Wow this stuff is great..." exclaimed Akira..."You've never had ramen before..?"...said Hebi..."No...Not at all this is a first...I usually hunt for my food..but I'm definitely a convert now..."...stated Akira as his seemingly cheerful face slowly shriveled back into a more serious gaze. "So you know where Kyuubi is do you...?"...Hebi replied immediately..."Yes...he's dwells in the center of the Fire Country...beyond the forest of the giant oaks and burrows in the Great Mountain of Fire Country..."...Akira interrupts..."You mean.."...Hebi affirms.."Yes...Mount Kaijin..."...As Akira looked onward..."If I'd have know that I wouldn't have had to stop at Hidden Vines Village..."...Hebi then..looked at Akira with a drawing smirk on the left side of his face...as he said..."But you won't have to worry about...Kyuubi any longer..."..."HUH??"...Exclaimed Akira...Akira's vision blurs in and out...just before he passes out ..."Did you poison me.."...Hebi Laughs..."No you gullible fool...I merely put a powerful sedative in your ramen..you'll be out for a month with that dose ...ha.."...As Akira passes out Hebi notices Akira's hand movements as the final seal he makes grasps his chest...and suddenly the once confident warrior...goes limp as his body is drug away by Hebi and his clergy.

(Drip...Drip...Drip...)..."Ssservant...you have captured...him?.."...a shaking Hebi replies.."Yes my Lord...he's in the southwest chamber in cell 22..." ..."Good...make ssure that you ssseal that room with thissss..." as Hebi looks down at the altar of the shrine he sees a large fang covered in foul and accursed poison..."Is this...My Lord's..."...Hebi is interrupted by a violent flick of his Lord's forked tongue..."Yess you fool...take my fang and form a mixture then seal the room that the prisoner is in with it's essence by marking the door and floor of the door as well...then once you done ssso notify me at once..."..."Yes My Lord..."...as Hebi and his men retreat in the darkness of the shrine...a single lit candle reflects off the lifeless eyes and hissing brow of the Lord who's darkness consumes all...

Part 6: End

"Darkness Deception"

...(Steam from a brimming Hot spring and Laughter ensue behind the gates of the Uchiha home...)..."Makoto"...said Asami..."Where did that nice young man that came to the village last week go?"...Makoto frowns then let's out a long sigh while looking back up at his beloved wife..."He's going to Mount Kaijin..."...as a startled look dawns on the face of Asami..."You mean..." .."Yes" replied Makoto..."He intends to fight Kyuubi on his own...however...I do regret for not trusting in him fully..."..."What do you mean?" asked Asami. "Hitoshi and I made an agreement not to tell him where to find Kyuubi and sent him on his way hoping he would never find Kaijin nor Kyuubi for that matter for the sake of his life and our village...but...I only acted out of fear and disrespect to him...for he truly is a great warrior..that I can tell you is true."...As Makoto and Asami look down they notice a snake in the garden striking a small toad...Makoto looks up at his wife...with concern..."I've got a bad feeling...though.."

"C-22"...Written in black on the sturdy wooden door...in which behind it contains??..."Preparations are complete the mixture is prepared sir.." as the lowly clergy sits the bowl of a viscous black and violet mixture in front of the Elder Priest..."Excellent" exclaimed Hebi...Hebi and his men head methodically toward the Southwest wing of the chamber and slowly come upon Akira's cell. "READY THE MIXTURE!"...yelled Hebi as the other clergy took small brushes and painted the mixture onto the door and floor of Akira's cell. "Stay here and wait for my orders!"...said Hebi as he made his way to the main chamber where his Lord awaited. "It is ready my Lord."..."Not yet"...as the giant serpent looked onward he commands Hebi..."Take the rest of the mixture and pour it before me"...Hebi immediately without hesitation follows his orders as the black fork tongue flicks the syrupy mixture into his giant fanged mouth.

That night back at the Uchiha home Hitoshi drops by to visit. "It is a pleasant evening is it not?.."..."Yes" replied Makoto with a concerning look upon his face. "You look like you could use some fresh air...Take a walk with me..."...Hitoshi and Makoto take a walk through Makoto's garden as their image is overlapped by steam from the hotsprings and the beautiful plants and flowers that shine under the stars and full moon. "I worry Hitoshi"...said Makoto..."Yes I too have felt that ever since Akira has left and the fact it's been almost two weeks now and he hasn't returned..." replied Hitoshi "Three days he said...He's either dead or lost" smirked Makoto..."Seriously though...I worry...it just seems to me that someone that strong knows when to retreat, and if victorious would return either way...I worry about our village Hitoshi and sitting here worrying is not going to change anything..."..."Do you want to form a search party for Akira, Makoto?.."..."Yes...I fear that our newfound friend might be in trouble...I've just got a bad feeling..."...as Hitoshi looks up into the night sky...his face seems to echo Makoto's concerns...but another question beckons to be answered as Hitoshi says..."Elder Hebi hasn't been here seen since that night Akira first arrived...I fear that..."..."Yes I know what you mean..." interrupts...Makoto...

(..Chants echo down the hallway of the dark lit shrine...)...Hebi returns to Akira's cell as the syrupy mixture of his Lord's reduced fang...runs up the walls of the door. "What is this..?" said Hebi...as the liquid begins to mold itself into what appears to be..."SNAKES!!!"...as Hebi thinks to himself..."These aren't just any snakes...these snakes can devour human souls..."...as eight black snakes with violet lifeless eyes...make their way into Akira's cell...a loud hissing roar can be heard...throughout the shrine..."Yes my Lord what's the matter did we not follow your every order...???"...Hebi states in a exasperated and exhausted tone from running immediately to his Lord's cry..."You...Fooollll!..."...yelled the angered Bijuu...Hebi confused and scared meekly responed..."What is it my Lord...??"..."The one whom you've imprisssssoned...hasssssss...ESSSCAPED!!!"...

Part 7: End

"A Moments Notice"

"IMMMPOSSSIBBLE!!!"...Exclaims Hebi..."I gave him a mixed diluted compound of your venom enough to keep a man sedated for weeks...not to mention I've sent clergy to gaurd his cell 24/7...for the last 2 weeks...!"...Hebi became silenced by the sheer presence of his master..."Your failure and inadequate methodsss to capture and contain a mere man...that could be a dangeroussss threat to me...will be your last before you die..."...Hebi looks up at the giant gaping mouth of the tyrant...he sees his end within the black abyss of the creature's mouth with fangs dripping wet with accursed venom on each and every row ..."NOOOO"...

"FIRE ELEMENT: TEARS OF THE PHOENIX..." ...A rush of fire fills the entire chamber as the Serpent Demon retreats in agony..."This fire..is...not normal fire..." cried the serpent..."You're correct...It's not a normal flame...this blue fire is hotter than the sun...It is called Tears of the Phoenix...and no one has every survived it's wrath quiet like you..."...as the smoke clears the serpent see's the face with whom the voice belongs..."YOU!!!"..."My name is Uzumaki Akira...and you must be the Hachibi Bijuu..."..."HSSSS"...as the giant snake is taken back Hebi quickly makes his retreat..."Oh no you don't...!!!"..."METAL ELEMENT: TRI-BAR PRISON!!"...Like peircing spears Hebi is trapped by this triangular metal prison..."No!!" exclaimed Hebi...as Akira looks back at the real threat he see's the heavily charred serpent begin to attack...(CRASSSHHH!!!!...)..."He's loose and has retreated from the shrine...I must not let him escape..."...Akira thought to himself...as he escaped through the gaping underground hole that the Hachibi made from his retreat. (CRASH...RUMBLE...CRACK...)...The trees and stones one by one are made desolate in the path of the giant eight tailed serpent..."Focus...Focus...FOCUS!!!"...Akira's eyes light up as his demeanor changes to a more serious and desperate tone. "I must not let him get away...DIVINE WIND ELEMENT: THE GREAT WHIRLWIND OF WRATH..."...As leaves and twigs surround Akira's body the only visible sign within the enormous spiral is the bright white light coming from Akira's eyes...and then at it's build up...and climax...arises...then...silence...a perfect and yet unatural calm and silence fills the heavy air and atmosphere...all but a disturbing silence as if a storm is on the horizon...the serpent stops in his rush and with a flick of the tounge looks back to see...noth...(CRACK...SLASH...BOOOOM...)...

"AARGH!!!" screams the tyrant as out of nowhere Akira emerges from the sky and wounds the giant snake nearly cutting it's entire body in half..."Damn!.." shouts Akira as the Hachibi disbands into millions of little black snakes that escape throughout the giant scar in the ground in which Akira peirced with his powerful technique..."I'm still not 100 from that sedative that Hebi slipped me...but...at least it was enough to keep the village out of harm's way if that serpent tries anything...I'll bet he'll be too weakened from that technique, and will have to recooperate for a while..."...as Akira stands in the middle of the forest with destroyed trees, smashed rocks, and gaping chasms his weakened self slowly but surely falls flat on his face..."That noise...what's that..." Akira looks up to see a group of men in robes and lanterns approach him..."Hebi?...and his clergy?..." he thinks to himself as he slowly passes out..to these blurred visions of the waving lanters...and then darkness is only left...

Part 8: End

"Wounds to Heal"

"Huh?..."..."Where..where am I...??"...said Akira..."You're gonna be fine..silly!! (giggle)"...said the small voice..."Little girl...where am I and who...who..ar..."...Akira passes out again.

"Ugh..."...Akira's vision slowly comes into focus as he see's a burning candle beside him...and...a small girl sleeping on a separate mat beside him. "She's been there for about 3 days now making sure that you are alright and nursing your wounds..."...A deeper more masculine voice comes from outside the room, yet this one is familiar...as the door from the outside slides open...a familiar face appears..."HITOSHI??!!??"...exclaims a surprised Akira. "Well it would seem you're ok and have recovered from the last time you came back to consciousness...heh.."..Akira feeling releived lowered his head and smiled..."I'm very grateful for you and your kindness..."..."Don't just thank me...Makoto and I gathered a small search party looking for you...and little Hitomi there...she hasn't left your side since you arrived.."...Akira raised his head and smiled...He looked over to the small dark-brown headed child and with a somber and thankful gaze leaned over and kissed her forehead..."Thank you too...little one.."

"Well I'm glad you're alright Akira. I'll see you in the morning after you've gotten a bit more rest." ..Hitoshi said on his way out of the room with a small smile in the corner of the right side of his face turned away and slid shut the panel-like door. Akira laid back down to rest and blew out the candle that laid beside him as he thought to himself in the darkness of Hitoshi's home..."How selfish of me...I put these good people in danger...and as soon as I get into a bind they help me without a moment's notice...I cannot afford to make anymore mistakes for the sake of these people..."...(Yawns)...Akira drifts into a dream...

"(Screams...)...Mother...???...FATHER!!!...Where have they gone..." (A black-green fire burns and consumes houses and buildings all around...as a small boy stands in the middle crying out to his parents...)..."MOTHER!!!...FATHER!!!"...(Out of a burning house comes two figures...The young boy runs to the figures but stops and a look of panic and fright fills his blue eyes...)..."Mother..Father...what's wrong...with you...??..."...(Bloodied and Charred the two beings headed towards the boy..and speak...)..."Why did you let us die?...Why didn't you protect us?...Why...WHY...WHY...WHY didn't you save us...AKIRA!!!!!"...(GASP..)...Akira rose "A nightmare again..."...Akira awoke as the early morning sun was out. He looked to his right to see that Hitomi was gone. Then a noise came from outside..."BREAKFAST!!..."...The door came sliding open as a rush of light filled the room and the silouette of the person responsible for this abrupt entrance came walking in with a tray as her shadow casts down over a weary Akira. "GOOD MORNING...AKIRA-SAN!!!"...said a smiling Hitomi. Akira still a little rattled from his nightmare quickly grew a smile in Hitomi's presence..."Good morning to you Hitomi-chan..." Akira looked back up at Hitomi as she closed the door behind her and squinted in surprise..."Hitomi...you're...Blind???"...a smirk emerged on the face of Hitomi as she set the tray down before Akira..."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ..."..Akira said realizing that his tact has room for improvement..."No it's ok..." interrupted Hitomi as she smiled back at Akira with her radiant face and white eyes. "I've been blind my whole life...I've gotten used to it silly...(giggles Hitomi)...besides I'm here to take care of you..."...Akira smiled and thanked her for breakfast as she hummed on her way out of Akira's room. "Y'know I may be able to..."...Akira is interrupted again...by the voice of and old acquaintence..."So I heard you were back in town..."...The door came sliding open once again revealing...Makoto...with Hitoshi beside him. "Makoto...how are you..."...said Akira..."Fine, Fine...but there's something that Hitoshi and I would like to talk to you about" as Makoto throws down a peice of cloth with a strange seal mark on the fabric...Akira shocked looks down..."This is!!"...

Part 9: End

"Snake in the Grass"

"This is a piece of the garment that Elder Hebi wears"...said Makoto. "Just what happened out there Akira?"...said Hitoshi while finding a comfortable spot to sit. Akira clutched the garment and began to explain the sequence of events. "It was a little too late to do anything about the sedative but I used a jutsu to counter the majority of the effects of the drug by briefly stopping my heart and slowing down the drug from spreading throughout my entire body" as Akira went onto further explain the situation..."I became very suspicious of him but wasn't aware of his alliegence to the Hachibi Bijuu...as soon as the clergy threw me in the cell I quietly gathered my strength and patiently observed the movements throughout the underground shrine itself."...Akira went on to say.."I sensed a strange chakra energy in the shrine and very a disturbing one...cruel, malicious, and filled with utter dread and hate...It was only then when they decided to attack that I countered.." Hitoshi interrupted.."And what of Hebi...What happened to him?.."..Akira quite confused asked..."Didn't you see him sealed in a metal cage..within the gaping hole in the shrine??"...Makoto entered the conversation..."That was where we found this torn and bloodied garment...but no sign of Hebi whatsoever...It looked like the bars had been dissolved or eaten away by some sort of acid..."...Akira looked down and thought to himself..."Hmm...it seems Hebi is more resourceful than I expected. He probably had his clergy help get him out of there..."

As the conversation carried on between the three, Akira paused and with a stern look upon his face asked..."Why didn't you two tell me about Hebi...?..."...The mood is quiet and filled with a silent awkwardness...Hitoshi and Makoto look at one another with a timid frown and Makoto looks back at Akira and responds..."We didn't tell you that Hebi was the Chief Priest of the Hachibi because we were afraid that he and his clergy would send that dreadful beast upon us.."...Hitoshi...takes Makoto's pause and begins to speak...

"Hebi came to our village about three years ago...We met with him as we met with you, but unfortunately he had his own evil intentions. Hebi, Makoto, and I made a deal to let Hebi live here in solitude without disturbing nor questioning anything he did or needed. We became slaves to his diplomacy with the Hachibi Bijuu..."...Makoto continued where Hitoshi left off..."We can't defend ourselves against that demon...and Hebi promised that if we let him do what he will that in return he would insure us protection and not disclose the whereabouts of our village hidden in the vines...".."I see" said Akira..."I see, so that bastard took advantage of you by using the Hachibi as a method of leverage against the safety of your village and families...THAT BASTARD!!!..." ..Akira physically frustrated at the cowardice of Hebi and the fact that he let him live by saving his life from the Hachibi...said..."You said that you couldn't defend yourselves against Demons...Then I'll teach you...!!!"..

Part 10: End

"Gather the Three!"


	3. Chapter 11,12,13,14,15

"Gather the Three!"

"Hmmm...Hmmmm..."...humming as usual a cheerful Hitomi aided by her accute sense of touch and white walking staff makes her way to the Uchiha home. "HAJIME-KUN!!!'...yelled little Hitomi...as Hitomi makes her way into the garden she is greeted by the warm mists of the Hotsprings and the thick scent of cherry blossoms..."Hmmm...Asami-sama..."...a beautiful Asami is at the end of the Garden..."Why hello Hitomi-chan...are you here to get Hajime?..."..."Yes ma'am...I want him to come with me to see Akira-san..."...Asami smiled as she went into the house to get the a shy and timid Hajime..."He...Hello...Hitomi-chan..." said Hajime..."Come on silly..." giggled Hitomi as she and Hajime left to see Akira..."Be Careful...Hitomi...Hajime..." said Asami as the two closed the gate behind them..."I almost forgot!..." said...Hitomi as a bewildered Hajime looked at her for her response..."We need to go get..."...

"YAMATO...!"...yelled Hitoshi...(Back at the Hyuuga Home)..."Yes sir!..."...said the young brown headed boy with two full loads of pipe and wood in each arm. "You could use a little break..."...smiled Hitoshi..."I must finish...Hitoshi-sama...I'm almost done...with the plumbing and irrigation for the garden and house..."...said the young boy as sweat and dirt poured off his face and clothing. "Rest is just as important...as work Yamato-kun..."...smiled Hitoshi looking at the young boy's eagerness to finish the job that was started..."Fine if you are so desperate to finish then you may do so, but don't overexert yourself...You don't want to hurt yourself or make a costly mistake in your work..."...said Hitoshi..."Thank you!..I won't.." said Yamato...As Yamato goes around the house to continue with his work a rested and fully recovered Akira makes his way to the garden while passing the small boy..."Excuse me...do you know whe...?? Huh??"...said Akira as Yamato went around and avoided him and his presence as if Akira was ghost..."Hey!..."...Akira slightly offended at the lack of response of the boy...drew a confused and discontent look..."There you are Akira..."...said Hitoshi as he came around the corner of the house. "Hey I was looking for you, but I tried to ask the little runt that ignored me...as to where you were..."...said Akira..."Haha...that little runt is Yamato. He helps me with odd jobs around the house. He may not look it but he's very loyal and extremely hardworking...once he's got his mind set to do something he finds a way and figures it out on his own and gets the job done."..."Interesting.." said Akira..."It's starting to get late shouldn't he be heading home...?"...inquired a curious Akira...

Hitoshi sighed and motioned Akira to come closer..."Both of his parents are dead..."...Akira shocked went on further to listen to the young boy's story..."Yamato was orphaned when he was ten...His father was a man of honor and an exceptional plumber and farmer, and his mother a strong and compassionate woman..."...What happened said Akira...Just then a loud voice peirced through the garden and in came Hitomi and Hajime..."Hitomi relax...I'm sure he's here..." said Hajime..."Oh would you be quiet I know that..." retorted Hitomi...Hitoshi looked towards Akira..."We'll talk about this later..." Akira nodded...as Hajime and Hitomi walked onto the porch walkway...Hitomi greeted her father with a warm smile and a hug with Hajime clinging just behind..."Father have you seen ...Yamato..??"...

Part 11: End

"Similar Sorrow"

"What's up little guy..."...Yamato looks up to see the face that the voice belongs to..."I'm sorry but I must finish getting these pipes up before dusk..."...said Yamato as he went back to his work..."Hmmm...After this you're done right..."...said the voice..."Yes, but please go away I must..."...before Yamato can finish his sentence the voice shouts..."METAL ELEMENT: FREESTYLE"...One by one the metal pipes grew and created a perfect irrigated stream that flows from the side of the house down to the plants in the garden. "Now"...said Akira..."My name is Uzumaki Akira...it is nice to meet you...and your name is..???"...Yamato amazed and startled responded..."Mmmmy...Name...is Ya..Yamato..."..."Don't be afraid Yamato...It is nice to meet you..." as Akira smiled Yamato's face became calm but confused seeing as Akira was of no threat but he was strange none the less...Just as Akira appeared to Yamato he was now gone...

"YAMATO!!!"...Shouted another voice but this one more familiar..."Hitomi??"...said Yamato..."Are you finished yet??"...Hitomi said impatiently, but Yamato still in amazement of what had just taken place stayed silent..."Yamato!.." said Hitomi once again...but this time seeming to catch the boy's attention..."Yes...Yes..I'm finished but, but..." Hitomi interrupted Yamato's try at explaining what events had just taken place..."C'mon...I want you to meet someone..."...

"So Hitoshi our conversation earlier..."...Akira said while taking off his outer garments to relax and get comfortable..."Here...some Tea?..." said Hitoshi..."Thanks" Akira nodding in approval...as he gave Hitoshi his undivided attention..."Yamato's parents helped Makoto and I a great deal in starting this village. Not only that Yamato's father was key in establishing trade and market in the village to help give people hope when famine dominated most of the countryside. Things were going very smoothly at that time peace was no issue, food was plentiful, and people were happy and truly content for the first time in a while. This village was growing and growing because of the trade and prosperity of Yamato's father and his loyalty to the village in which he happily gave back by supplying the food and goods our village needed. Soon the village became self-sustaining in goods, trade, and prosperity, and Yamato's father was at the head monitoring it's progress. Until two years ago. Hebi and his priests wanted the rations of the villagers for himself and his clergy. Yamato's father refused and rebuked him. Yamato's father he...he..."...Hitoshi begins to tear up as he continues his story..."He..,.Akira, was a brave and couragous man...and did everything to protect the village's intrests above his own. Then one night two years ago Makoto's wife Asami went to deliver some flowers to Yamato's mother and found..."...Hitoshi's tears fill his eyes as he covers his brow with his left hand..."Asami found Yamato's father and mother dead with Yamato sleeping on top of his mother's body, and a seal in blood on the door of the house immediately gave away that this was Hebi's handiwork..."...

"All Makoto and I could do was stand by and let that snake suck out the life of this village and pump in the venom of fear and pain.."...Akira taken back to see the once strong Hitoshi brought to tears..."The least I could do was take care of Yamato...he's like a son to me..."..said Hitoshi as he wipes away his tears..."I understand..." said Akira as he looks down as if to reflect a similar past..."Hitoshi-san...I said I could teach you how to defend yourself against those demons..."..."Yes...you told Makoto and I that...How?..."...said Hitoshi..."C'MON THIS WAY...(giggles).."...Hitoshi gathers himself and Akira paused...as the door slides open, the three bright eyed and bushy tailed children come rolling in...Hitomi, Hajime, and Yamato...as the talker of the bunch speaks.."Yamato meet...Akira-san...(giggles) "...

Part 12: End

"Blinding Binding"

(A lone candle light burns in the room within the silouettes that paint the outside panel door. In the middle of the night 3 men agree, what is this meeting, and does it bode well for Hidden Vines Village???)..."So it is agreed then... You're both comfortable with the decision??..."...The silouettes nod in agreement..."Alright...then tomorrow at noon it begins..."...

(The Next Morning)..."Hitomi?...Yamato?..."...Hitoshi cries out for a response..."Yes...Father...what is it...??"...yawned a waking Hitomi..."Do you happen to know where Yamato is??"...asked a concerned Hitoshi..."He got up early this morning to plant some seeds in garden...Why?..."...Hitoshi drew back a big grin at little Hitomi's innocence as he said..."I have a surprise for you!! ..."..."OH REALLY!..."...perked up Hitomi with a slight mischievious look on her face..."By the way Father where is Akira???" ..."He's gone to gather supplies to help rebuild the village's trouble spots...he won't be back until later..." said an unusually cheerful Hitoshi...

(Uchiha Home) "Hajime!!!"...said Makoto as he entered the dining area of his house where Hajime was eating breakfast..."There's something I want to talk with you about..."...said Makoto..."Yes Father..." stated a skeptical Hajime..."You're starting to become a young man and as your father I want to ensure that I'm doing what's best for you...whether you understand that now or not..."..."What are you talking about Father...??" said a confused Hajime..."Since you're starting to grow up...there comes a time in a man's life when he has to make decisions that will change his life forever for better or worse...and he's binded to them and as a man he takes responsibility for his actions and choices..."...as Makoto stated this Hajime grew further interested in what his father was getting at..."Hajime I want what's best for you...but you're becoming a young man now and you have to make your own choices..."

"Do you understand Yamato..." said Hitoshi as the young Yamato stood in the garden with his head down..."Yes, sir..."...said Yamato..."I'm leaving it up to you to decide..." said Hitoshi as Yamato immediately got back to work in the garden. Later on that day Akira returned to the Hyuuga home..."What's up little guy...have you been working since this morning before I left..."..."Yes...and..and..I.."...Yamato is cut off by a loud voice coming from the edge of the doorway..."Akira...Akira...!!!...Father said you have a surprise for me..."...said a vibrant Hitomi...as she made her way from the porch into the garden..."I've been waiting here since this morning when Father told me you had something very special to give me..."...Akira smiled at the young girl..."It depends on you whether you're willing to accept it or not..."..."Of Course silly..."...as Hitomi giggles after her response..."What is it...??...What' s the surprise...???"...Akira's face became serious as Hitoshi walked up just behind her and laid his left hand on her right shoulder as her right hand embraced his..."Hitomi..." said Akira..."Do you want me to cure your ... Eyesight??"...

Part 13: End

"Divine!"

Tears fill the white eyes of Hitomi as she smiled looking up at the sun...(as the tears flow down the sides of her face.)..."To be able to see the warmth that my face has always felt, and see what light has to offer..."...Hitomi thought to herself ..."So Hitomi...How about it..." said Akira..."Yes..."..nodded a tearful Hitomi ..as she began to wipe the tears from her face...

"Let's go Hajime!"...said Makoto as he and Hajime headed out the gate of the Uchiha Garden. "I'm so proud of you son..."...Makoto said this looking downward at Hajime as the two smiled at each other.

(Back at the Hyuuga home)..."Yamato after you're finished in the garden please come inside..."...said Akira as he, Hitomi, and Hitoshi went into the house. "Hitomi you're sure about this?.." said Hitoshi with a concerned look on his face. "Yes Father I truly want to see what you see...I've never complained, but I've never seen the face of Mother, and your smile always feels rough an wrinkly...(giggle)"..said Hitomi as Hitoshi knelt down to her level and whispered into her ear..."I trust Akira-san will take good care of you and I'm confident that he will restore your sight...I promise that once you can see and have gotten used to it then I'll show you a picture of your mother...ok..."...as Hitoshi hugged little Hitomi...Akira looked on with a soft smile...and said..."Come now Hitomi...it's time..."..

In the back of the Hyuuga home, there is a single square shaped area with a pond and flowers. It is like an eden surrounded by a four-sided walkway, and in the middle by the pond is a medium sized stone...The pond reflects to figures walking towards the gray and black rockface. "Please sit here Hitomi and don't be scared this will take a moment, but I will warn you do not open your eyes immediately."..."Ok...I'm ready..."said Hitomi as the pond reflects Akira's hand placed neatly upon Hitomi's head with the bottom of the palm just touching her forehead...

"DIVINE CREATION TECHNIQUE: RESTORATION OF SIGHT!" A white light emits from Akira's palm as waves of energy surge into Hitomi's body. The little girl becomes overtaken as the light grows brighter and brighter..."WHAT!..." as Akira sees that Hitomi has grabbed his arm and holding it to the top of her head. "ENOUGH!"...Akira pulls away from Hitomi as she passes out from the technique...A worried Hitoshi runs to his daughter's side..."What did you do...!!" exclaimed Hitoshi..."She'll be fine...Hitoshi. She just passed out from the massive amount of stress put on her brain and body all at once...She just needs some time to rest now."...Akira said this in hopes to calm Hitoshi down as he carried his daughter to her room to rest, but silently Akira thought to himself "She took way more chakra that I intended to give. She should be fine but the effects of that dose...We'll see..."

Part 14: End

"Awakening"

"She has her mother's smile..." said Hitoshi as he held the small picture frame. "Hitoshi-san...I want to apologize...I didn't mean to cause worry she will be fine..." said Akira as Hitoshi neatly put back the picture frame. "I know you mean no harm Akira...She's just all I have left. Her Mother died when she was born and it broke my heart when the physicians told me she was blind...I just want my little girl to be happy and have a normal life, but I know that no matter how hard I work she will never have a normal life." said Hitoshi "I believe that you're a great Father and person not only for raising a cheerful, beautiful, and caring daughter, but also for taking care of Yamato as well...I can restore her sight but you are her strength and her love..I am honored to call you a man that I consider a friend." said a smiling Akira...

"Akira-san you wanted to see me?"..."Whoa!...Yamato...don't sneak up on me like that..."...said Akira taken off gaurd by Yamato..."HITOSHI!..AKIRA!!!.".came a voice at the gate of the garden. "That sounds like Makoto...Yamato you stay and talk with Akira while I greet Makoto..." said Hitoshi as Yamato nodded. Akira then knelt down in front of Yamato..."So big guy...I want to ask you something...and don't worry Hitoshi has given me full authority so you won't get in trouble..."...said Akira...as Yamato listened intently.

"Aaahhh...Makoto and Hajime-kun...Welcome.." said Hitoshi..."Hello Hitoshi...Say hello Hajime..."...said Makoto..."Good evening Hitoshi..." said Hajime..."Where's Akira." Makoto inquired..."He's talking with Yamato as we speak inside..Come let us go in." said Hitoshi as all three entered the Hyuuga home in early evening. The front door slides open as Akira and Yamato are sitting down in the main room talking. "Yamato!!"...Hajime sees Yamato and runs to greet him. "BOYS!!!"...said Hitoshi as the two young boys immediately straightened up as if ready for duty. "Akira it is good to see you...Hajime has decided and has accepted your offer..." said Makoto..."Excellent...so has young Yamato...especially when he found out that young Hajime was participating too..."...said a pleased Akira...

"Then it's settled boys...starting tomorrow the two of you will begin your training as my apprentices...Understood..!..."...said Akira..."YES..SIR!!.."...as the two boys looked on at Akira as their General..."Ha...We'll see how serious you really are tomorrow...and by the way...skip breakfast tomorrow. I don't want you two to throw up when your training starts that morning." said Akira..."AAAHHHH FATHER!!!"...a loud noise coming from Hitomi's room as the mood turns serious..."Hitomi..." said Hitoshi as everyone runs to her aid...

...Hitoshi slides open the door and is taken back to see that Hitomi is sitting up...As a sigh of relief fills the room, Hitoshi walks over to her and comforts her..."Are you alright...??.."...said Hitoshi as Hitomi settles down..."I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to scare you it's just my last thoughts were when Akira was healing my sight...I..I...I remember him saying not to open my eyes immediately...so I haven't yet...but I'm scared to...because I...I.."...said an uncertain Hitomi..."Hey it's ok..it's ok..wait a second...wait until you're ready Hitomi...Yamato go get that picture in my room by the mirror..." said Hitoshi... Yamato comes back into Hitomi's room with the picture frame in hand and hands it to Hitoshi..."Here Hitomi when you're ready this is the picture of me, you, and your Mother..."..said a gentle Hitoshi as he place Hitomi's finger on her Mother's face in the picture..."Go ahead and try Hitomi, you're finger is on her face..."...Hitomi took her other hand and placed it on her Father's face as she slowly opened her eyes...She scanned her Father's face with her hand as her eyes became wide open...Hitoshi gasped and looked into them..."Hitomi you're eyes...they're...they're still WHITE.!!!!"...said Hitoshi as he glared back up at Akira...

..."Akira...I thought you said..th..!!"...Hitoshi is interrupted by the hand of his daughter as it slowly leaves his face and grips the other part of the picture frame...Hitoshi looks down at Hitomi and says..."It's ok sweetheart...I'm sure Akira tried his best...I'm sorry..."...A small smile and tears start to hit the frame of the picture..."Mommy had a pretty smile I think..."...

Part 15: End

"Training Day"


	4. Chapter 16,17,18,19,20

"Training Day"

Dawn breaks the night with warm hues of pink, orange, and magenta. Two boys squint anxiously at the coming sun. "YO!!!"…….."AAAAAHHHH!!!" ….Akira's abrupt greeting startled not only a tranquil sunrise but also one young Hajime and Yamato. "Sorry bout' that" exclaimed Akira as he made his way to face them both. "So how did you two sleep last night?….Well good I hope.." …as Yamato raises his hand for permission to speak. "Yes Yamato go ahead…" …said Akira…"Um….Akira-sensei why did you have us meet out here in the Vines Canopy?" ….inquired Yamato rubbing his eyes to see clearer. "I'm glad you asked…When I helped repair some trouble spots in the village yesterday I stumbled upon this place and thought it be the perfect place to start training. It's perfect actually it has great cover, ample room, and is far away enough to allow us to train without interruptions….I must say this place suits the training best…" As Akira confidently takes pride in his discovery he becomes oblivious to the other two who have nodded off back to sleep…."WAKE!! UPP!!!.."…….."AAAAAHHHHHH!!"….Akira once again startles the two, but this time his usual carefree smile has changed and is replaced by a piercing gaze that instills a inkling of fear inside of Yamato and Hajime.

"It's time I tell you the purpose of this training…" as Akira takes off his dark brown over cloak and removes all extra bulky clothing that would otherwise hinder optimal movement. "As I have instructed, Makoto and Hitoshi have told you about my training and that it is quite dangerous, but none the less you were given a choice to either accept my invitation or reject and you too chose to accept. Firstly, tell me why you accepted to risk your lives for this training and I will tell you it's true purpose."

"Trying to sneak out again huh…."….said Hitoshi. "But Father I really want to know where Akira-san, Hajime-kun, and Yamato-kun went!…" said a curious yet frustrated Hitomi. "They'll be back in 3 months time and by that time you should be well on your way to mastering your sight, so until they get back focus on adjusting to your sight so you can show them how strong you've become…" smiled Hitoshi still marveling at the gift of sight given to his daughter. "Hmph…I'll show them when they get back…." …..muttered Hitomi as her eyes reflected her annoyance of being left behind….

Part 16: End

"To each his own!"

The apprentices stare on to their new Sensei and share the motivation that each has for the training that shall commence. "Alright Hajime you first…Why have you chosen to take on the training."…said Akira. An introverted Hajime gathers the words that brim on the tip of his mind and release all at once. "I wish to become strong to make my Father proud, and because I am the heir to the Uchiha clan who needs to be strong not only for my Father and Mother but for my Clan and Village."….Akira seeming paused at Hajime's response from the quiet and shy boy …Akira thinking to himself …."Hajime has a Noble answer but I wouldn't be surprised if his Father influenced him just a bit…We'll find out how committed you are Hajime under 3 months of my training." …Akira switched his gaze over to Yamato who seemed to have a concerned look on his face. "Alright Yamato your turn…." I…I…chose to train because I want to make Hitoshi-sama proud of me…that's why I chose to…" said a downwardly looking Yamato…"Yamato is that all?"….asked Akira …"Yes…" said Yamato…..Akira takes a moment to observe Yamato and thinks to himself…"Something's up…..his body language isn't synching up with his words….He's lying. I'll let it slide for now, but I need to keep a close watch on him just in case…"…

"Alright you two held your end of the deal so now I'll tell you the true purpose of this training…You two will become the pillars of this village and will protect it will your life. Your power will be measured by the strength of your will to protect it and it's people from harm. I will teach you the ability to release the grip of those who choke the life out of the good, and pass on my will…..the will of the Shinobi. However, if you abuse this power to oppress, revenge, and/or enslave instead of protect what's truly important….I personally will not hesitate to stop you and take away that power which you were given. That being said I believe in you two because I see a strength that will change the world for the better. This world needs help and you will be the ones to aid it in this time of need. You may not be able to save the world on your own, but you can inspire others with the hope that you bring. I will offer you the best training I have to give, but it is up to you to take it and make it your own……Understood!"….."Yes" exclaimed the two boys who have now truly realized the weight which rests upon their shoulders….

"That went well…." ….said Akira to himself…."Alright….now .." Akira's face returned to it's normal carefree state as he reached into his pocket. Hajime and Yamato still speechless slowly began to relax again as Yamato summoned the courage to ask Akira…"Akira-sensei what are those for?…" Yamato's question was quickly answered as Akira pulled from his pocked not one, not two, but three small bells as Akira stated…"Why this is the first lesson in your training…."

Part 17: End

"The 3 Bells: Day 1 Part 1"

"You to are now shinobi and as shinobi you must understand what it means to be one and experience it for yourself."….said Akira…"Um….How do we do that?" exclaimed Yamato. "Take a bell each of you and wrap it around your left ankle" ordered Akira as a bell with a string hangs from Akira's, Hajime's, and Yamato's ankle... "Cling…Cling.." the noise of each bell rings as the slightest movement that each make. "Your first lesson as a Shinobi is stealth…You two will do your best to hide from me…"…"Kind of like Hide and Seek" said Hajime as he interrupted Akira. "Exactly, but one condition you may not remove your own bell only the other two can….Also there is a time limit….If one of you can hideout for 30 minutes then you both can have these lovely bento boxes…" smiled Akira …"However if I catch both of you within 30 minutes you both will not only be starving, but will be conditioning the rest of the day…. Which will include running, climbing, swimming, jumping, and throwing up your dinners from last night…" said an excited Akira as he pondered the tortuous exercises….

"Now I'll sit here and give you 15 minutes to hide…..Get ready….GO!"…..As Akira said this both boys sprinted into opposite directions in the woods as each of their bells rang loudly at every bounding footstep….

Huffing and puffing Hajime finds a nice spot in the gaping trunk of a tree that has hollowed out with age. "He'll never find me here…There's no way…"….exclaimed Hajime…as the first fifteen minutes went by smoothly…until…"Cling….Cling…" ..Hajime startled at the sound of the moving bell coming towards him…."Oh no he's here…"…said Hajime…As the clinging and ringing of the bell came closer and closer Hajime stayed perfectly still to not give away his position…..Then someone peeped around the inside the trunk of the tree….and it was…."Yamato!!" exclaimed Hajime….with a bit of relief. "What are you doing here this is my spot go find your own!"…said a tense Hajime…."What am I doing here!!! …repeated back Yamato..…"This is one of the best hiding spots in the Vines Canopy….." exclaimed Yamato as both bickered. Finally Yamato left ….to find his own spot…

Yamato clearly frustrated at Hajime for taking the best spot found a spot under some brush between two bushes. "That Hajime taking the best spots for himself…..but this one will have to do…!" said Yamato and his moment of frustration was quelled by the most frightening sound "Cling….Cling…" .."Oh no!.." exclaimed Yamato…."Not him!!"…

Part 18: End

"3 Bells: Day 1 Part 2"

"Only 3 minutes remain of the initial 30 minutes. How are the two doing!"

The sound of a bell is ringing through the eardrums of young Yamato as the sound gets closer and closer…."Please oh please don't find me…" as Yamato nervously starts shaking…."Cling…Cling…" Yamato caught up in the moment realizes that his bell just rang because of his nervous shaking…..As he slowly regained his composure he remembered what Akira had said…(flashback: "…..Also there is a time limit….If one of you can hideout for 30 minutes then you both can have these lovely bento boxes…" smiled Akira …"However if I catch both of you within 30 minutes you both will not only be starving, but will be conditioning the rest of the day…) "That's it…" said Yamato…"If I can stall Akira-sensei for just a little longer by giving away my spot and making a run for it, he won't be able to find Hajime in time and then time will be up and I can eat!!!"….As Yamato waited patiently as the chiming of the bell got closer he readied to make run for it.…."NOW!.." said Yamato as he burst from his hiding spot….

"Time's got to be almost up.."…said Hajime as the sweat and dirt poured down his face…"Cling…Cling…" a steady chime every few seconds …"Cling…Cling…"…."That's the direction Yamato ran off too…" said Hajime as he remembered that Yamato ran to the East……"Cling….Cling…"…."Oh no!" exclaimed Hajime…as a bell could be heard ringing from the West. "That's got to be Akira-sensei…." ….as Hajime began to think he noticed that the ring coming from Yamato's direction was closer…"At this rate if Yamato keeps coming this way he'll blow my cover and then Akira-sensei we'll get us both that idiot…" Hajime wiping the sweat from his face climbed out of the great tree and began to run towards the East to stop Yamato and to get away from Akira….As Hajime got closer and closer to the ring of the bell he noticed that he did not see Yamato anywhere…..".Cling…Cling.." a ring from behind a tree…."Yamato I told you not to come back this way if…I.."…Hajime looks around the trunk of the tree where the bell is ringing loudly…and to his shock…"A FROG!!???"

"What are you doing with a bell…" exclaimed Hajime as he picked up the plump amphibian…"RRRIIIIBBBBEEETTTT"…..exclaimed the pudgy looking creature…."Why do you have this bell?…." said Hajime……" Oh…because I tied it to it's leg….!.."…..interrupted Akira abruptly….as he laid his hand on Hajime's shoulder and took back ….the plump amphibian…."You did really well Gama-chan!!!……Here you go.."…Akira slipped the frog a nice treat and then de-summoned it….Hajime scared and confused remained speechless….Akira then looked up at the sun….and exclaimed…."Wow you both had about 30 seconds left….hmpf…"…he smirked….

Part 19: End

"Akira-sensei and Gama-chan 1 – Hajime and Yamato 0"

"Shall I explain what happened or do you want to go first…" smirked Akira as the young shinobi hung their heads low…."IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!" …both boys exclaimed as they glared back at each other…."No you two pretty much did it to yourselves…."…said Akira taking a unapologetic tone with both of them…"Now listen up…and listen good…" Akira became more serious as he did in the beginning of the exercise.

"Yamato when you gave away your position recklessly to stall for more time you failed to realize that you gave the enemy an important weapon against your ally in this case Hajime….If this were a life or death situation you merely sacrificed your life in vain and sacrificed the lives of your allies because you were looking out for your own personal interests and not the consequences of your sacrafice…." …Akira interrupted by Hajime…"Ha…it serves you right idiot..!"…"Hajime!…" yelled Akira…"In your case you were so concerned about not being caught and getting the best spot that you would sacrifice Yamato your ally to save your own skin which is the act of a coward…In a life or death situation you would have inadvertently destroyed everything and everyone around you because of your own selfishness. But that's the difference in you two….Yamato you would willingly give up your own life because you don't believe in your own self-worth , and Hajime you would willingly sacrifice others to save yourself because you believe too much in yours…In either case your actions leads to one conclusion…..The suffering of your precious and important loved ones… ." Both boys humbled by Akira's words…."I'm sorry Yamato"…said Hajime…"Me too"….said Yamato…..

"Now…Now….I won't be too hard on you two since it was your first lesson, but a very important one…" as Akira lightened the mood with his usual smiling self…"There is much to learn…..,for instance, how did I catch you…you first Yamato.."…Yamato perked up with a new eagerness said…"(Flashback: When I ran for it to try and stall you….you had already set a trap to catch me and then you took the bell off my foot and put it on Gama-chan's foot…then you sent Gama-chan in the direction that I had came from with the bell on it's foot) " "Good" exclaimed Akira now…Hajime your turn…"( Flashback: Well I heard a bell to the East in Yamato's direction and one in the West which I thought was you if that was Yamato….and then I ran to him so that he wouldn't blow my cover and that's when I saw Gama-chan and when you scared me to death…)"…"Ahhh" said Akira…"So Yamato you must've found Hajime earlier during the first 15 minutes of hiding since that tree was a good hiding spot."…."Yes, Sensei" said Yamato…."This brings me to my other point and a very important one. Teamwork!"…said Akira…"What" exclaimed both boys…

"Let me explain…" as Akira sat down cupping his chin with his right hand. "Stealth is not simply hiding away and taking cover. Stealth has many aspects for a shinobi such as strategy, information gathering, and teamwork. You two were focused on hiding away at first then realized that it wasn't enough if you were to make it. Yamato panicked and Hajime you were manipulated by the enemy because you lacked information and strategy. When Yamato found you Hajime a decent strategy would have been to…" Hajime interrupts Akira…"I could've taken Yamato's bell and then Yamato could have hid without the bell giving his position away since I had the best spot to hide and he had worst…!!!!…." "Nice….what else….Yamato.." said an eager Akira…"Because Hajime had 2 bells and was hiding which separated Hajime from you. It would be easy to know who was who because if I heard 1 bell I'd know it was you!…"…."Very Good , since you and Hajime couldn't communicate to one another directly you would have used the bells within the rules to both know my location and Hajime's location…Also there's one more detail.." said Akira…'Yes….If Yamato got caught and had no bell it would still leave you with know way of flushing me out with Yamato's bell, or if I had gotten caught wearing 2 bells and Yamato had none. It would be much more difficult to find Yamato since he doesn't have any bells to alert you, and you are wearing 3 bells which would make way too much noise and alert Yamato that I was found and of your position!!!…" exclaimed an exited Hajime…."Very nice…in that new scenario you used not only stealth but also teamwork, information gathering, and strategy to outwit your enemy…I'd have to say I'm quite impressed…" said Akira….

Both boys began to smile and smirk as Akira smiled on pleased with them he said…"Oh and by the way….You didn't think I'd forget about the conditioning did you.." Smiles vanished from Hajime and Yamato's face as their stomachs growled….. Akira's grin was so big that Yamato and Hajime realized it wasn't going to be such a fun day after all…

Part 20: End

"Those who wait"


	5. Chapter 21: Those Who Wait

"Those who wait"

(A playful song is hummed with happy footsteps that accompany this joyous tune)… "hmm…hmmm…hmmmm…hmm" as Hitomi returns from her garden that she is growing . "Hitomi? Where are you going with those flowers?" said her Father Hitoshi. "I'm going to put them in a vase for Akira-san when he gets back" she said. "What about Hajime and Yamato….what about flowers for them..?" said Hitoshi. "Hmphf….those idiots went on an adventure without me…..I can't forgive them…Hmphf.." nodded a stubborn Hitomi. "Haha…..is that so. Well you know they return from their training with Akira-san tomorrow." said Hitoshi…. "REALLY!...Uh…I mean really…" as Hitomi tried to hide her true feelings. "Haha….when they return maybe you can show them how well you can see!..(However her eyes are still white yet her sight is incredible it's even better than mine…just what did you do Akira ) said Hitoshi as he thought to himself.

"AGAIN!!" said Akira as both boys beaten, bruised, and battered with dirt and sweat. "FIRE ELEMENT: PHEONIX RUSH!...(Hajime sends a blazing strip of red hot fire which engulfs the sky and rains down towards Akira and Yamato the jutsu looked as if a Phoenix rushed skyward only to dive down to attack and surround it's prey…).. "Now Yamato.." said a calm Akira… "YES..SENSEI!"…. exclaimed Yamato…"WATER ELEMENT: DRAGON RIPPLE!...(As Hajime's fire attack crashes down a blast of water from underneath the ground collides into the fire cutting off the attack, while the water creates a wavy wall and at the top of that wall a serpent like wavy movement eats away at the downward fire barrage one wavelength at a time.) "NOW HAJIME!"…"YES…SENSEI!!"……."YAMATO PREPARE YOURSELF!"…."YES…..SENSEI!"

(Back at the Hyuuga manor an anxious Hitomi awaits for those familiar faces to return)

"When Akira-san and those to bird brains get here I'll show them…Hmphf!.." said Hitomi to herself….(As dusk approaches Hitomi begins to get impatient..) "I know! I'll meet them half-way….they'll be so surprised when they see me. Then maybe Akira-san will acknowledge my strength, but Father won't approve…I'll have to escape!.." said Hitomi.

(The next morning and day of Akira and the boy's return to the village)

"Hitomi are you out of bed yet?...Strange…" exclaimed Hitoshi.."She is usually up earlier than me…not to mention today Akira and the others get back…"…Hitoshi ponders this as he approaches Hitomi's room…"She's gone…hmm..she probably is waiting by the entrance to the village…"…said an unworried Hitoshi…"What's this a note?..."….Hitoshi picks up the note…

"_Dear Father, I have gone outside the village to meet Akira and the other's at half-way…I will return with them when I find them….-Hitomi.."_

"FOOLISH GIRL!…..The path to Vine's Canopy is incredibly dangerous…..!"…Hitoshi rushes to Makoto for help to go and find Hitomi…(Akira-san I hope she runs into you before THEY do….!)

Part 21: End

"Halfway Marker 23"


End file.
